Princess Hayden
by TexasKH
Summary: Princess Hayden was kidnapped on her 16th birthday and brought to a different city. There she will find true love and her true identity... RR please
1. The Ball

"Presenting Princess Hayden Eleanor of Kyrria..."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward as the large wooden doors opened. The crowd all stared at me as if I were some picture painting hung on the wall of a hallway. It was rather disturbing, but I was used to it. I descended the red carpeted stairs with grace as I have all my life. And a few times I would trip on the very last stair, but not this time.

My long golden blonde hair, which I inherited from my grandmother, was left down straight, gracefully falling over my shoulders. My startlingly green eyes searched the crowd for those I know, nodding at my friends and relatives. I held my gown up a little so as not to trip when walking down the stairs. It was a light green, low cute neckline, with a white bodice that had green lace zigzag over it. The sleeves ended at the elbow and flared out a little into a white cuff. I loved this gown and have been waiting months for this day to come just so I could wear it. Around my neck was a strand of simple pearls and matching pearl earrings.

I finally reached the end of the red carpet. I curtsied to my parents, King Char and Queen Ella. So far they are the best rulers of Kyrria. But I hope to change that when it is my turn to rule.

"Let the Ball begin" the announcer cried as I stood up. I looked up to see my little brother and sister smiling down at me. My brother, Prince Christian, was an exact replica of my father, only as a 9 year old. My little sister, Princess Carmella, has my fathers green eyes, like mine, and my mother's soft brown hair. She had turned 5 just a few months earlier. But today was my 16 birthday and I was as happy as could be.

But I spoke too soon...

"Would you dance with me Princess Hayden?"

I turned at the low voice to see young sir Mabry. I despised him with all my life. He would taunt me and get me purposely in trouble when it was always his fault. I had and do hate him with passion.

I would have said no, and I know it, but my parents smiled radiantly when they saw him ask. I gave them a fake smile and turned back to Mabry putting a scowl on my face.

"I will only dance with you because my parents would like to see me participate in the dancing tonight. So yes sir Mabry I will, but only one dance. That is all I will permit."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. His hand was sweaty and rough. The moment he grabbed my hand I knew I had made the worst mistake of my life.

He held me close to him, too close. I put on my practiced fake smile and danced. It just so happen to be a long song. Could life get any worst tonight.

Yet again I had spoken too soon.

As Mabry was talking about knight duties and trainings, boring me to sleep, a guest had arrived unnoticed by others.

Finally my life and ears were saved as the dance ended and I pulled immediately away from Mabry and walked towards the chairs against the wall. I sat down and sighed. This night was going all wrong, no excitement or love or adventure that she had hoped for. But she was talking about a ball, why would there be excitement or adventure?

As she was about to stand up a hand closed over her mouth and the other held onto her wrists.


	2. Into Darkness

"I want you to walk outside without speaking to anyone. If you disobey my order I will have to take you by force when you are not looking and I will harm one of your family members." A low voice said into my ear.

I nodded and he let go of my hands and mouth. I turned around as fast as I could to see no one there. I searched the ballroom but could not see anyone that was walking away from where I was.

I headed towards the large double doors that led into the gardens; each step bringing me closer to my doom. But I knew that if I didn't follow his orders he would get me some other day and he would harm someone I loved. So, I decided to just do what he said.

As I walked through the double doors I looked back to see my family members all smiling. I smiled, then turned and walked faster.

As I turned the corner next to the rosebushes I felt the hand on my mouth and wrists again. As I was going to turn to maybe catch a glimpse of my captor I felt a hard piece of wood strike my head.

And then everything went black.

A/N:

I'm sorry... that was a short chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer for sure.

Some more characters will be added to and you will find out who this mysterious guy is.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
